dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Zwei Vassago
Overview Zwei Vassago is a member and heir of the Vassago Clan of Devils, third highest-ranking of the remaining clans of the 72 Pillars, who holds the title Archduke. Zwei is also a member of the Young Devils, being the second strongest. Zwei is also the childhood friend of Rias Gremory, Sona Sitri, and Seekvaira Agares; all three holding strong feelings for Zwei. Appearance Zwei is a tall man with a muscular build and a handsome face. He has long silver hair and green eyes. His clothes mainly consist of a simple suit and tie, Zwei saying that 'Devil noble clothes are too flashy.' He also wears glasses despite his nigh perfect eyesight. Personality Zwei Vassago, while he inherits his family's blunt honesty, is shown to be of good nature and never looks for a fight. However, the only time he ever actually challenged anyone was when he challenged Riser Phenex for Rias' hand in marriage, which Rias has stated before that she would much rather be betrothed to Zwei instead of Riser. Zwei also shows to be very intelligent and considers all possible outcomes from an action, whether his own or not. Abilities Zwei Vassago has shown that, while adept at unarmed combat, his strengths rely on his affinity to magic, as well as utilizing his House powers. 'Demonic Power: '''According to a graph made by Azazel on Zwei based on the categories of Power, Technique, Wizard, Support and King, Zwei has the second highest power after Sairaorg. In terms of power Zwei is superior to Rias Gremory, Seekvaira Agares, Diodora Astaroth, Zephyrdor Glasya-Labolas, and Sona Sitri; all five whom are also High Class Devils. '''Magician: '''Zwei is most noted for his unique use of magic, in which he uses his magical power to increase the durability of his dueling saber and sharpen its edge. '''Aphrodisiac: '''As a Vassago, a demon who bears the powers of 'inciting the love of women,' Zwei emanates an "aphrodiasiac." This is a passive ability that Zwei has yet to control around human women, nor does he know about it. '''Appraisal: '''Zwei is an expert at appraising items, declaring their true value. '''Time Perception: '''While the Agares Clan can control time to an extent, a Vassago can see past time, see into the past, and even see immediate glimpses of the future, giving Zwei an edge in battle and speech craft. This also gives Zwei an immunity to the Agares Clan time magic. '''Desire: '''Zwei is capable of determining what one desires the most, and can even find it for himself. '''Immense Speed and Agility: '''While Sairoarg Bael's strong point is physical strength, Zwei's style of fighting revolves around quick movements and agile stances, a perfect style against those that are too slow to move quickly. '''Fencer: '''A master at swordplay, Zwei has shown great skill when using his saber. Zwei even infuses his saber with magic to empower strikes and increase durability. It is also noted that Zwei's combat style revolves around quick movements and counter strikes. Equipment '''Dueling Saber: '''A special dueling saber made by the finest smiths in the Underworld. Its durability is second to none, and is sharp enough to cut concrete and steel. Summary Zwei is the current heir of the Vassago family, the third-highest ranking family in the Underworld, just under Agares and Bael. Zwei is also a member of the Young Devils, him being the second most powerful. Zwei is later sent and enrolled into Kuoh Academy in order to watch over and protect Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri by request of Sirzechs Lucifer and Serafall Leviathan. Zwei obliges in their request, having wondered what the human world was like. Upon arrival, Zwei enters the Student Council room to meet with Sona Sitri, the latter of whom is surprised by her love interest's arrival. Zwei also requests that he establish his own club as a front for him and his peerage's gathering, to which Sona instantly agrees. Quotes Trivia * Zwei's appearance is based of Sephiroth of the game franchise ''Final Fantasy. * Zwei's name is German for the number "two." * Zwei was also named after the pet corgi owned by Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long in RWBY ** In fact, the dueling saber Zwei uses for combat is based off Winter Schnee's weapon in the same series.